criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hottest Girl
The Hottest Girl is the fourteenth case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts. It is also the seventh and last case in the South Coast district. Characters introduced: *Jean-Paul Takeda (Nora's deceased police partner) Case Background After finding out that the escaped murderer and gunrunner, Amanda Sotomayor, was hiding in Flambeau Palace (where Miss Blue Coasts would be crowned in less than 24 hours), the player and Nora MacMillon rushed there to find the place apparently empty. After collecting just one clue, they decided to resume the investigation the following day. A few hours before the pageant finale was scheduled to start, Johnny Kyle called the police to report having found the dead body of Amanda in the middle of Flambeau Palace. After investigating her murder, the team concluded that she had been murdered by Salma Harrison, the contestant who was investigating the gunrunning scheme behind the pageant. She had fooled Amanda into thinking that she'd have her back if the police ever came for her. After she escaped from the player and Nora to avoid arrest for Terry Miles' murder, Salma met her at the Palace and knocked her out to keep her hostage overnight at a motel. The next day, she let her burn alive at the Palace. Salma explained that the gunrunning operation had led to young girls all across the city believing in fake beauty standards, only for the smugglers to recruit them into their crimes and have them involved in a dangerous environment full of arms trafficking mobsters. For the murder of Amanda, kidnapping her and covering up for her, she was sentenced to 3 years in Blue Coasts Psychiatric Prison Hospital before a 50 years stay in jail with a chance for parole in 30. After Salma's trial, Nora started opening up about why the cases with escaped prisoners were so hard on her. She said that a runaway convict had killed her previous partner, to whom she had gotten very close. That was the reason why she did not want to work with the player at first, since she didn't want to have another partner assigned only to approach them and later lose them. Chief Nearnight talked to the player a bit more about Nora's former partner, Jean-Paul Takeda. He said Takeda had been declared an honorary citizen of Blue Coasts and that he was probably the best recruit the BCPD had ever had. Since Kyle Montgomery's parents were still being a nuisance around the HQ, they had to be talked to again. Kyle said he was too heartbroken about Salma to be able to have that kind of conversation. Just to try helping him, Annabelle Chashiroua interviewed Julep Montgomery and told Kyle that it was safe to talk to her again since she really loved her and had only gotten out of her senses after her husband had become an obstacle in her relationship with her only son. Kyle decided he would give Julep a second chance but not to his father. Moreover, after finding footage in Amanda's computer, the team was able to conclude that the true mastermind behind the gunrunning operation was... Victim *'Amanda Sotomayor '(Burnt alive and left in the middle of a pageant stage.) Murder Weapon *'Burning' Killer *'Salma Harrison' Suspects Johnny Kyle (Pageant organizer) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a spray tan - The suspect uses foundation Suspect's appearance: - Natalia Ferreyra (Pageant finalist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shea butter cream Suspect's appearance: - Salma Harrison (Pageant finalist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shea butter cream - The suspect has a spray tan - The suspect uses foundation Suspect's appearance: - Philippe Montgomery (Pageant sponsor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shea butter cream - The suspect has a spray tan - The suspect uses foundation Suspect's appearance: - Martin Beetle (Activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses foundation Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses shea butter cream. *The killer has a spray tan. *The killer uses foundation. *The killer's blood type is B or AB. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Beauty fades, dead is forever *Investigate Flambeau Palace (Clues: Fire iron) *Examine Fire iron (Result: Skin cells) *Examine Skin cells (Result: Amanda Sotomayor's skin cells) *Analyze Fire iron (12:00:00) *Investigate Flambeau Palace (Clues: Victim's body, Box of matches) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Box of matches (Result: Brown powder) *Analyze Brown powder (3:00:00) *Take Johnny Kyle's statement *Investigate Hall entrance (Clues: Bloodstained earring, Torn page) *Examine Bloodstained earring (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Natalia Ferreyra's fingerprints) *Confront Natalia Ferreyra about the earring she left at the crime scene *Examine Torn page (Result: Acceptance speech) *Talk to Salma Harrison about the pageant *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Uneasy lies *Investigate Motel room (Clues: Beige paper, Clothes) *Examine Rubber stamp (Result: File number) *Analyze Police citation (6:00:00) *Question Natalia Ferreyra about her incident with the victim *Examine Clothes (Result: Note) *Examine Note (Result: Philippe Montgomery's handwriting) *See what the victim's affair with Philippe Montgomery was about *Investigate Roasting grill (Clues: Bloodstained torch, Sparkly note) *Examine Blood (Result: Martin Beetle's blood) *Interrogate Martin Beetle about his presence at the crime scene *Examine Sparkly note (Result: Clean note) *Analyze Note (8:00:00) *Ask Salma Harrison about her note to the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Armed and fabulous *See what Johnny Kyle's problem is *Investigate Lounge buffet (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Surveillance camera unlocked) *Analyze Surveillance camera (10:00:00) *Ask Martin Beetle what he was trying to do impersonating the victim *Examine Torn page (Result: Faded receipt) *Examine Faded receipt (Result: ATM receipt) *Analyze ATM receipt (1:30:00) *Call on Philippe Montgomery to explain his relationship with the victim *Investigate King size bed (Clues: Sheets) *Examine Sheets (Result: Rope) *Examine Rope (Result: Bed bugs) *Analyze Bed bugs (15:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dressed to Kill 7 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Crown *Talk to Philippe Montgomery again *Analyze Julep's interview (6:00:00) *Let Philippe Montgomery know Kyle's decision (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Motel room (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop unlocked) *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00) *Examine Amanda's footage (Result: ...) Category:Blue Coasts Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:All Fanmade Cases